


Your Heat

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Vocaloid Songfics Because Why Not [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kimi no Taion, More angst, when will it stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "That's fine, Your Heat,I'll forget it and sleep someday,Goodbye, my dear,If things won't return, you'll fade away from me."In which, they are grown up, Marinette moves on from him, and Adrien tries to tell himself that he can deal with it. And fails miserably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am just an Adrien-centric person don't judge

When Adrien returns from America, everything has stayed the same and changed, at first glance.

 

He told Nino he was coming back, and the guy said that he was getting their old group back together to celebrate "at a cafe or something."

 

So he gets ready and leaves his huge, empty house for the mentioned cafe.

 

* * *

 

He met Nino at some halfway point he didn't know about, and continued onto the cafe, making familiar conversation like he only left for a day, not five years.

 

They're walking down the sidewalk when he stops.

 

Black shines brilliantly in familiar pigtails and he freezes, bombarded by distant memories.

 

"Ladybug," he murmurs. Flashbacks of all the ones they saved Paris together bombarded his mind.

 

"Adrien!" Marinette called. The hand she waves had a ring on it.

 

"That's what I forgot!" Nino shook his head. "Marinette is getting engaged. Bro? Bro?"

 

But he didn't exactly hear him, because the little ring on her ring finger and Nino's assurance of his assumption only makes him die inside a little, along with any hope he had of them forming a relationship. He missed her, the tentative little touches they had, even in passing. It warmed him inside, despite the lack of anything a real relationship had in their faux relationship.

 

He wants to feel warm again.

 

He shakes his head. "Yeah?"

 

"Dude," Nino stares at him. Then he shakes his head. "You spaced out. Meh." He shrugs. Then he grins at him. "They sure changed a lot, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Adrien agrees, staring at Marinette. "Yeah."

 

They met up, Nino and Alya being the glue that kept the unbearable silences between Marinette and Adrien from falling apart.

 

* * *

 

It was the cold of winter when he got here. Now, with the blooming of the flowers and the waxing of the moon, spring arrives on a breath of good-smelling air and promises of warm sunshine.

 

Adrien makes a fist with his hand. Despite the promises of warmth outside, he still feels so cold compared to the foggy memory of his Lady's touch.

 

* * *

 

He decides to visit the old Ladybug and Chat Noir statue.

 

It is less shiny than when it was first made, a testament to its short age. He stands by it, and is visited by memories again, of the first day he saw it and when they hung out by it. These memories are so clear that they dazzle him when he closes his eyes.

 

He falters. They remind him too much of a time when all was right.

 

* * *

 

What if he told Marinette that she had to be with him? That there wasn't any other option? When they were revealed, that was his chance. He could've taken it, and achieved a happy ending.

 

But his hand would've been cold from guilt at the lie.

 

(And the fact that she is engaged only proves that it is an empty and desperate lie further.)

 

* * *

 

Another season of sunshine, meet-ups with his old friends (and ex-girlfriend.) and summer passes as well, with withered flowers and the waning of the moon.

 

He stares at his hand. Her touch is fading from his memory. 

 

* * *

 

They said that they were happy. They said that they loved each other, that they would stay together forever.

 

But it was not an eternity later when that promise was broken.

 

The winter comes and goes, the spring came and left, the summer ends, and fall sleeps peacefully.

 

Will he thank the day that they met, if it comes?

 

* * *

 

He loved her laugh.

 

The laugh that sounded like the bells that were her eyes, the laugh that could raise the sun and moon, the laugh that made him laugh.

 

He wanted to hear her laugh because if him, just for him, again.

 

* * *

 

The nights are overwhelmingly lonely. So he may bring somebody to spend them with, somebody who isn't her.

 

He never feels okay when he wakes up with a stranger. He always feels different, and not good.

 

But he has no other option. Her heat, that kept him so warm on cold and lonely nights, isn't here anymore. He can't get it back or conjure up any more memories. They've all faded.

 

He feels so empty and cold.

 

He realizes that he has to move on, too. But he can't. Her heat is the only heat that made him feel like all is right with the world. No one else is like that, no one else will ever be like that.

 

He can never get her back, and her memory, her heat, is fading so fast.

 

He asks his father for another trip to America.

 

* * *

 

_"That's fine, your heat_

_I'll forget it and sleep someday._

_Goodbye, my dear,_

_If things won't return, you'll fade away from me."_


End file.
